


A New Order

by nityge



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nityge/pseuds/nityge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on events after end of episode VII<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding a new prologue that starts with how Rey meets Luke on that island.  
> The old prologue will be renamed as chapter "Winds"
> 
> **********************************************************************

He is not what she has expected. Not, what she has hoped for. Not, what General Organa and her friends are hoping for.

This man cannot be their only hope.

He’s hardly looking at her or at the lightsaber she extends to him. He doesn’t need to look. She feels it in many ways. Beholds it on his face. This man is fearful and weak. And burdened by guilt.

_How is he suppose to be their hope? To safe them from extinction?_

How is he suppose to lead their fight? Against something as ruthless as the First Order? How could he fight against someone as powerful and evil as Kylo Ren, this monster from the Dark Force.

"Much to learn, you will have."

"Me?"

_How can it be me? I’m just a girl, a scavenger._

"The Dark Side challenges those who are in the Light. That’s why it’s up to you now."

Luke looks at her with his sad puppy eyes.

"You will have to face him."

_Kylo Ren? How could I do this?_

"You need a teacher. I can show you the ways of the Force."

 

That’s how Luke Skywalker has become her teacher. It’s not the kind of teaching she has been looking for. She learns nothing about fighting techniques such as using a lightsaber.

"The Force isn’t about fighting. Fighting leads to hate..."

"And hate leads to the Dark Side. I know." Rey sighs. "But how can I face Kylo Ren? He will fight me without mercy that's for sure."

Luke takes a long look at her.

"Did he beat you the last time?"

"No, he couldn't. But he was weakened by his injuries. Had lost a lot of blood."

"His wounds were not the reason, he was weak. It was you. Your Light made the difference. His Dark Power couldn't get through your wall of Light."

"But he will be more powerful next time."

"Yes! He will. Snoke is training him right now. Fueling his hate and rage. Squeezing the last sprinkles of Light out of him."

"So Leia is right. There’s still Light in him and he could be saved from the Dark Side."

Luke shakes his head sadly.

"Ben doesn’t want to be saved."

 

This night Rey sleeps fitfully, drifting through her dreams. Suddenly she’s back in her Jakku’s home, the head of a downed AT-AT. That's when she feels, he’s there waiting for her in the darkness. She can’t see his face, senses only his shape in the shadow.

"You got your teacher."

She stays silent. He knows the answer.

"Does it help you?"

"To beat you again? Absolutely yes."

He chuckles about her answer.

"But it is boring you. His teaching is not what you are looking for."

"Really?"

"You should come with me. Let me be your teacher. I can show you a lot of things Luke doesn’t know about."

"Like what? Oh, I know. Perhaps slicing someone’s bowels with a clean cut."

Another chuckle from the dark.

"I’m pretty sure, you know how to do that."

A wave of fierce demand wafts towards her. It makes her freeze. Kylo Ren steps out the shadow, moves slowly towards her. For the first time since their fight she sees him again. There’s an angry looking red scar across his face where she had slashed him. It should make him ugly. Instead he looks even more attractive.

And dangerous. Like a beast on the prowl. And I’m his prey.

"So many nights you were waiting. For someone to come for you, to take you home. You made a scratch on the wall for each night. But no one ever came."

He touches the scratches behind her frozen body, whispers in her ear.

"You’re scared that you will miss them. That someone comes while you are wasting your time."

He’s grazing her jaw with his breath, looks down at her.

"Go back there, little scavenger. Go back and wait again. Don’t get involved in a battle you cannot win. That none of us can win."

Angrily she stares back at him, starting to resist him by her own power.

"I won’t step back. And I’m not scared to fight you."

"Then fight it be. We will meet again."

There’s a strange look on his face. The lurking aggression has vanished. Instead she feels something else.

Something like... Regret. For me?

Before she can figure it out, he’s gone. Melting back into the shadows.

 


	2. Winds

He has overpowered her. Finally. Now she’s in his hands. It would be easy to kill her. And quite satisfying. He remembers their last fight. Feels the burn of the scar on his face where her lightsaber had slashed him. Remembers the feeling of hate and rage she had sent against him. He had felt rage too. Not because of her, she’s just a girl, a homeless scavenger. His rage came from his emotions that were torturing him. They had occurred with the awakening of the new power. And haven’t left him since then. 

He looks at the unconscious girl. No, he’s not killing her. He will obey his orders. 

The Tie fighter is approaching the unfriendly atmosphere of Quaroon. He knows the planet, has chosen it well. He guides the Tie fighter towards the ground. A last look at the girl who lays on the seat besides him. When the fierce winds catches the fighter and twirls it around, he pushes the right panic switch. The ejector seat with the unconscious Rey is catapulted out. He waits until her parachute opens and she sails to the safety of the ground. Then he pushes his own panic switch. The sudden impact of the cold air makes it hard to breath. He should have brought his helmet.

_Fuck._

Despite the parachute he hits the ground hard. Feels a pain in his left shoulder. It’s dislocated. 

_Fuck again. That’s not part of his plan. Now he has to be careful to approach her._

He walks towards her location. Hopes that she isn’t hurt too. Cause that’s not part of the plan either.

No, she’s ok. Still unconscious, but ok. Just a little bruise on her forehead. That’s all.

He slaps her face hard to wake her up. No response. He slaps her again.

_That’s fun. Bitch, wake up. Don’t let me wait._

She opens her eyes, stares at him. Recognizes it’s him. Her worst enemy, her worst fear. A wave of hate creeps towards him. Makes him feel sick.

"Get up, we have to search for a cover before the night comes."

He reaches out his hand to help her up. She ignores him. Gets up by her own. 

"Where are we? And why are we here?" 

_What are your plans with me?_

She adds without telling. 

"We're stranded on Quaroon. Our Tie fighter got caught by the winds."

His dark eyes pierce her. He steps towards her.

"I came too close. My fault. But don’t worry I will bring you to Snoke."

 

_Now you know my plans._


	3. Joint

He directs her towards a mountain ridge.

The walk is silent. The cold wind doesn’t invite to smalltalk.

Rey watches the tall black figure in front of her. Kylo Ren, her worst enemy. The man who killed his own father. Without mercy. The man who injured her friend. The man who would have killed her if she had not fought him. Without mercy. She hates him, she fears him. He’s stronger than ever before. He has no mercy for no one, even not for himself.

He guides her to a crevice. The entrance is very small and low. She has to get on her knees to creep inside. He follows her. It’s dark inside and cold.

Kylo lights up a torch, observes the cave. It’s little, but will keep them alive. He remembers the pain in his shoulder. He had ignored it the last hours. But now he let it go. Gives off the control he has over his body. A short gasp of pain escapes his mouth, reaches out to the girl.

"You’re hurt."

"It’s nothing."

"Nothing?"

She grasps his injured arm. He groans with pain.

"Your shoulder is dislocated. I can set it back."

"Ok."

"Ok? Well, I have to see your shoulder, feel your joint."

He gives her a look.

_Those eyes._

"Take off your coat."

She blushes at her words.

He takes off the cloak, then the leather gloves and at last the armor like suit. His moves are slowly. Awful slowly. He never takes his eyes off her, holds her gaze.

_Those eyes. I hate them._

When he’s done, she jerks. He wears a thin black shirt under his suit. The shirt has a hole on the left.

_That’s were I pinched him._

"I kept this as a memory."

He has been following her gaze. His eyes got darker.

_I would fight you again._

"You won’t succeed this time."

She senses his rage. Then other feelings drop through her walls, tearing at her.

_He’s trying to force his feelings on me. Don’t let it happen, Rey. So much pain, torture, it kills him. And passion. Where does it come from? Where does it go? Forgiveness. No, no, I can’t forgive you. Stop it. Stop it now._

She feels the hate creeping inside her.

_Shake it off, Rey. Your hate gives him strength. Don’t give in._

She shuts her emotions down.

"Give me your arm."

She doesn’t wait for an answer, grabs his wrist. No need to be tender. He deserves the pain. His wrist is warm. She can feel his pulse. No surprise he’s human. She rises his arm in a certain angle until the joint jumps back in its socket.

"Thanks."

She looks at him with disgust. Their eyes meet.

 

_Those eyes. I hate them._


	4. Light

It’s getting cold in their little hideout as the night approaches. Rey has never felt such coldness. She has wrapped her arms around her legs trying to stay warm. From time to time she catches a glimpse at Kylo Ren who seems not being effected at all.

_Of course not, he’s back in his armor. And anyway he's cold at heart._

When she lifts her head again, she recognizes that he’s staring at her. It’s impossible for her to read him. His thoughts are surrounded by an impregnable black wall. She knows he can read her whenever he wants. Only her hate would keep him out of her mind. But that’s not an option because it would pull her closer to the Dark Side.

Suddenly he takes off his cloak and throws it at her.

"You should get some rest."

"No, thanks. I’m not wrapping in this, this THING."

She earns a roaring laughter.

"Then freeze."

He grabs his cloak, wraps it around him and lays down to sleep.

Her chills and teeth chatters start filling the cave until Kylo has enough. Without a word he opens the cloak, offering her a warm place at his side.

"I said, no thanks. I’m not in need of your presence either. I would rather ..."

His hand silences her. She feels his Dark Force reaching for her.

"Enough, stupid girl. You do what I say."

Within seconds she’s pulled at his side, into his arms. The heat of his body is embracing her. And layers of his Force cover her like a cloak.

She sinks deeper and deeper into the darkness. She doesn't feel fear. Or pain. She’s just far away from any human emotion.

The darkness changes into a bright light. And suddenly she remembers everything. She sees her parents. They are holding her, embracing her with their love. She sees a boy, a couple of years older than her. He takes to her to safety, tells her to stay in the hideout. Promise her to come back. She hears the screaming. Her friends are dying. He’s not coming back. Someone else picks her up. Takes her in his arms. But he leaves her too.

She’s alone. She’s no one.

 

She becomes Rey, the scavenger.


	5. Passenger

He follows her into the Light. Mingles with the power of its pureness. It melts into his cells squeezing the blackness back into the deepest hollow of his mind. But the Dark Side isn’t defeated easily. Infested by his own rage and hate it bulges to a powerful wave trying to push him away from the girl’s bright light. He fights hard to cling to her. Deeper and deeper he’s forces himself into her mind. But again the Dark Force drags him back with such intensity that he fears to fail.

Suddenly he’s a swimmer in the ocean. Alone, the girl is gone. Tremendous waves are pushing him towards a green island while the force pulls him back into the blackness of the deep waters. He fights it back, screaming her name. But he isn’t strong enough. The drift is too vicious.

"FIGHT, FIGHT!"

He hears the waves calling. And fighting he does. Over and over again until he feels his skin ripping from the bones and he is lighter than a feather, leaving his torments behind. The waves’ white crests carry him softly ashore. He steps on the islands’s smooth green soil, hopefully starts searching for her. But he can’t find her no matter how hard he’s trying.

He starts screaming for her. There’s no answer for his cries. He has lost her. Now the soil feels sticky under his feet. The bright green has changed into red mud. With horror he realizes he’s walking in slick blood fed by the remains of rotten bodies. He hears them whispering "LEAVE, LEAVE, LEAVE!"

He doesn’t know where to go, where to turn. Sharp fragments of bones are piercing his feet, mixing his own blood with those of the remains. Unbearable fear and pain causes him to fall on his knees, then on his hands. He’s begging for mercy.

The red of the blood turns into the darkest black. It creeps up his body like poison ivy until he is covered in total blackness.

 

He is the Blackness.

 

Then he hears her screaming: "BEN!"

 

 

 


	6. Breath!

He wakes up from the grasp. Strong arms are holding him. It’s tight, it’s close. He feels a body pressed against his. Too close for him. He’s dazzled from it.

"LEAVE, LEAVE, LEAVE!" He hears them calling.

His breathing increases as he struggles against the grasp. Now he sees. A face staring down at him. So close, too close. It doesn't feel pleasant.

Concern, pity, horror, fear he reads from that face. Her face.

 

SCAVENGER.

 

"GET OFF ME!"

 

He jerks out of her grip. Backs up against the wall with a rush. His face a mirror of horror.

He closes his eyes to get away from her.

 

_Breath. Breath._

_Leave. Get away from there._

_I can't._

 

"What happened to you?"

 

He opens his eyes again. The girl is still there, staring at him, pressing him for answers.

 

"NOTHING. YOUR HEAR ME?"

 

He yells at her.

 

"THIS MEANS NOTHING."

 

 _There is no passion, there is serenity.._  
_There is no chaos..._

 

"YOU SHOULD LISTEN. THIS MEANS NOTHING."

  
"Have you followed me into the Light?"

 

He’s surprised by the question. _Does she know?_

 

"NO!"

 

He stares at his hands.

 

"But you’ve tried?"

 

She gets closer again. Touches him. Begging him to look at her.

He meets her gaze. _Too close._

 

"IT’S NOT POSSIBLE."

 

_Don’t scream. Don’t show your fears._

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

 

"I can’t do that. DO YOU UNDERSTAND? I can’t."

 

And as she frowns.

 

"Your Light is too strong. It would kill me."

 

He grabs his cloak and flees from the cave.

 

_There is no death, there is the Force._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written in Rey's point of view. Her thoughts are italicized.  
> **********************************************************************

He comes back after a while with cheeks reddened from the cold. His hair is covered with a weird pattern of snow flakes.

_Like a spider’s net._

His fingers scratch through his hair, killing the spider. He looks like a fiendish raven again.

"We can leave in two hours. Until then you may rest."

He throws his cloak towards her, sits down and leans against the wall, closing his eyes.

 

The silence in the cave should calm her. But it doesn't. It’s torments her.

"You did follow me into the Light. Didn't you?"

No reaction. Just his lips are twitching slightly.

"But you couldn't keep up with me."

No reaction.

She reaches out to his mind. Scratching at the forceful walls he has built around him. It has been a fortress until now. No way to assault it. But the raven is there. She knows he’s lurking around, feels the aggression surging towards her. He’s waiting for a wrong move. An excuse to attack her, instead of taking her to Snoke. He has been patient with her the whole time. Rey can imagine how much it takes upon him. To be patient. To wait and obey.

 

_Let’s move out of the shadow. Let’s feed the raven’s hunger._

"You couldn’t follow me. You were too weak. But it wasn't my Light that kept you away."

The raven’s black eyes open, waiting for the bait.

_Just that easy._

"You own Force was taking you away. It scared you."

A wave of rage sweeps through his face. Or is it hate? She can’t tell.

She feels like a step away from the abyss. Remembers standing at the chasm on the Starkiller Base, when he was pushing against her with the Force. A blink of an eye away from being killed. She had closed her eyes then. She’s closing them now.

"It scares you now."

_A step away. To be pushed._

"You are just a step away to return to the Light. And you know that."

Suddenly the raven’s wing is spread out, covering her with its vicious Dark Force, piercing her into the ground. She can’t breath no longer. It hurts too much. But she’s not falling.

"And YOU! YOU ARE JUST A STEP AWAY TO DIE."

_Just a step away._

The pain stops. The air returns into her lungs in a rush. She's gasping for breath. Tries to sit up. But his Dark Force pinches her back on the ground. Her face ends in his cloak that still lays there. She breathes into it, sucking up his familiar smell of pine and earth.

_Just a step away._

She feels a forceful pull at one of her buns. It’s a shock. Because he’s not using the Force this time. It’s his hand that grabs into her hair, ripping her towards him, on his lap.

He leans over her, so close that she feels his warm breath on her face. Her hair is still in his forceful grip. It’s the physicalness that scares her more than anything else he had done to her before. Because he’s using his own given strength to hurt her. Her eyes starts filling with tears from the pain, fogging her vision. But she doesn't need to look at him to notice his hate.

His voice is a soft threat, as he speaks again.

"You know, I could kill you now. I could have done that before. Don't underestimate my power. Never again."

His grip eases a little bit.

"I don’t. And you are wrong. You can’t. You had the opportunity on the Starkiller Base. But you didn't. Instead you led me defeat you."

"And why should I have done that?'

His breath grazes her forehead. It’s intimidating, scary, a gruesome tenderness.

"ANWSER ME SCAVENGER SCUM."

His grip intenses again, pulling her closer, causing more pain.

"It’s your compassion for me."

"DOES THIS FEEL LIKE COMPASSION?"

"No. It doesn't."

She starts sobbing silently.


	8. Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again Rey's point of view. It's a painful one.  
> **********************************************************************

She reaches out for the hand that is tearing her hair, shaking as she tries. But he grabs her wrist with his other hand and pulls it down. She tries it again with her other hand. He let her go then. Pushes her away from him back to the ground. Her face kisses one of his boots. She picks herself up, wipes the tears away before she faces him.

"You can torture me until I’m dead. But I know there’s still Light in you."

She’s waiting for the next outburst. But it’s not coming. He’s tensed, but calm now, shielding his aggression.

"You could be saved."

Still nothing. His eyes are like black seas deep enough to drown in them. She continues, carefully choosing her words.

"I want you to be saved."

"And why do you WANT this, scavenger?"

"Maybe I..." She avoids to look at him, stares down at her hands.

"I don’t know. Maybe I just want to be right after all."

He laughs at her. An unfamiliar sound.

"Silly girl. You think I could be saved? How should that work?"

"You could get away. Find a place in the outer rim of the galaxy where no one knows you. Start a new life, a family of your own."

He’s amused by her ideas. Perhaps surprised by her enthusiasm.

"We both know. I’m not quite the family guy."

"But the Knight of Ren? Are they capable...?"

The words are leaving her mouth before she is able to stop them.

"I mean, are they allowed to have a family?"

_Please, don’t let him respond to this._

He leans forward, a gross smirk around his lips. He eyes up her body in a way that makes her blush.

_Please, don’t let him… Have mercy with me._

"You want to know if the Knight of Ren are capable to pleasure a woman?"

His tongue wets his lower lip. Her cheeks start burning like fire.

"No, no. I wasn’t talking about.... That was not what I ... It was more about marriage."

"Oh, that’s a relief."

He smiles at her, an open smile. Charming her. But of course Kylo Ren has no mercy with the girl’s innocent heart.

"Because you know..."

He’s moving closer until he faces her. Until his dark eyes are piercing hers.

"... for a moment I thought, you are making me an offer to pleasure me. Of course after we defected from the First Order."

He leans forward, his lips nearly grazing her ear.

"You’re hoping, I would give up everything. Everything I have achieved. For YOU, a lonely and dirty desert rat, a scavenger scum. That day will never come."

He leans back, facing her again. His nose twitches as if to show his disgust. It scoffs at her, humiliates her. Tearing her up again.

_You are better than that._

"I’m not a scum. I’m Rey, a Jedi’s padawan. And I’m not lonely. I’ve got friends who care for me like I care for them."

Her tears are gone. She looks at him. Aware of who she is. Proud and fearless.

"No one is caring for you, Kylo Ren. No one besides me. And I’m not sure after this if I am generous enough to hang on."

She turns away from him, running out of words.

 

The silence is back. Until the morning comes. They wrap up then, pretending nothing has happened.

He stops her before they leave. Just for a second.

"I’m very sorry that I caused you pain. And thanks for caring. You tried your best. But I assume, I’m a hopeless case."

"There's always hope."

"Yeah! Maybe."

He looks at her in this incredible emotional way she's never seen in a man before. She’s hopelessly devoted to him, to his lost case.

 


End file.
